The present invention relates to installation of foam roof insulation sheets and, particularly to a method of installation for these insulation sheets using reinforced membrane covering in lieu of glue or screws.
Insulation for commercial roofs is generally in sheets about ½″ to 3″ thick or more. As usual, thicker insulation installed in a roof or wall of a building improves energy efficiency. The foam sheets of insulation used in a common commercial building roof are installed by laying the sheets on top of a roof deck, which may be comprised of concrete, steel or wood. In recent history the roofing industry has transitioned from using asphalt on flat roofs to using TPO membranes for commercial buildings. Thermoplastic Olefin or Polyolefin (TPO) membranes are single-ply roof membranes constructed from ethylene propylene rubber. They are designed to combine the durability of rubber with the proven weather-proofing and durable performance of seams that are welded using hot air. These membranes are often installed over the insulation sheets of commercial roofs.
In previous construction techniques, the insulation sheets installed in commercial roof decks are usually secured to the roof deck first to avoid shifting when wind blows under the overlying membrane roof covering material. Wind uplift is a major problem in roofing with respect to both the roof covering and the underlying insulation. The insulation is installed before applying the membrane roofing to the roof. The insulation generally comprises sheets that are 4′×8′ in size. The insulation sheets are installed by laying them side by side on the roof deck with the lap joints staggered. The joints of the insulation sheets are usually attached with screws and plates to the roof deck. Alternatively, it is common to glue the insulation sheets to a roof deck, or use hot asphalt where glue is unacceptable because of environmental hazards.
Existing means for securing insulation discussed above are both expensive and inefficient. For example, in the most common method of attaching insulation sheeting with screws and plates, the plates must be manually set and multiple screws must be installed in a multitude of plates. These screws and plates are difficult to remove in the case the roof needs the roof needs to be replaced. Hot asphalt is expensive, installation is energy-intensive, and it can be difficult to deliver to roof decks. Further, hot asphalt is not approved for installation of insulation directly to steel decks.